


Hallowed Three

by klmeri



Series: TOS McSpirk One-shots [11]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klmeri/pseuds/klmeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and McCoy muse on how they ended up married to their captain, who doesn't seem the least bit concerned about no longer being single.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallowed Three

There is a quiet gathering in the large assembly room: a mixture of Starfleet officers and a race—known as the Ordelians—only a decade beyond first contact. Everyone is paired off, including the officers, as this clearly puts the Ordelians, who naturally travel in pairs for the entirety of their lives, at ease. There is only one group of more than two, and the honored guests of the evening are clearly enamored by the concept that _three_ beings could co-exist in each other's lives. This makes the team of three men quite special.

Unsurprisingly, James T. Kirk stands in the center of that group. Moreover, the captain appears pleased with his choice of partners.

"My husband," the man introduces the officer on his left with a wave of a hand, "Dr. Leonard McCoy." Planting that hand on McCoy's shoulder, he uses his free hand to indicate the solemn figure on his opposite side. "And also my husband, S'chn T'gai Spock."

The Vulcan offers no comment on the dubious pronunciation of his Vulcan name. Instead, he inclines his head respectfully at their guests.

Dr. McCoy, however, turns red, looking not unlike a man caught in an act he can't explain without sounding foolish.

The Ordelian couple standing before the three men bow in unison. They also speak in unison, as mated pairs of their species are wont to do: "We are pleased to make your acquaintances, Captain Kirk and Spouses."

"We are equally pleased," Kirk demurs. He signals a yeoman partnered with a nervous-looking Lt. Riley at the edge of the room. "May I offer you some refreshments?"

"Refreshments are acceptable, Captain."

Jim starts to step away but pauses and politely requests a moment's delay from the Ordelians. Then his hand slides from McCoy's shoulder to McCoy's elbow, and he steers Leonard to one of the chairs at an empty table. Spock appears to understand that he is required to follow them.

"Have a seat," Jim says as he pulls out the chair. 

Leonard finds himself sitting down without deciding to. "Jim," he begins, frowning.

Jim gives him a pointed look. "And stay here."

Now McCoy narrows his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. "Just what are you expecting me to do, Captain? Run screaming from the room?"

Jim's mouth turns up slightly at the corners. His gaze remains amused as he remarks, "Spock will keep you company." In short order the man returns to the Ordelians observing their triad with undisguised curiosity.

Leonard slumps down into his chair, complaining, "How in blazes did this happen to me?" After a moment, he purses his mouth and peers up at his Vulcan shadow. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Spock replies evenly, "Is there a particular response you wish to hear?"

"Sit down, hobgoblin."

Spock obliges him, although he doesn't seem disconcerted by his companion's sharp tone.

"Now don't tell me you've got nothing to say," Leonard continues on. "This has to be the most _illogical_ situation you have ever been in. It's certainly that way for me!"

Having positioned his chair to face McCoy, Spock steeples his fingers as if anticipating a long and thorough discussion of an interesting nature. "Please elaborate, Doctor. What do you find illogical?"

Leonard's blue eyes flare at the perceived challenge, but his drawl is almost nonchalant. "Why, maybe it's eluded you, Mr. Spock, but we seem to be _married._ "

"By Ordelian standards, we are."

"Doesn't that seem... strange to you? Of all the solutions Jim could have come up with to resolve the communication problem with the Ordelians, he just had to pick one that humans—and I daresay Vulcans too—consider the most sacrosanct."

"I would be interested to hear what alternatives you considered viable, Doctor, as I certainly could think of none."

"How about this one?" he snaps. "Jim could've married just you!"

One of Spock's eyebrows inches upward. "You hold me responsible for the Captain's decision?"

Leonard subsides slightly. "No. No, I don't." He makes a noise, part frustration, part confusion. "I just don't understand how performing a marriage ceremony, albeit an unofficial one no one's likely to give two hoots about, seemed like a good idea." Leonard uncrosses his arms and rubs at the elbow his captain had touched earlier. "I've always thought I had some understanding of how Jim came to his decisions. Now it feels like I have no idea at all."

"I see," Spock murmurs in a softer tone. "You realize, of course, you also should not bear blame for these circumstances."

"But isn't it our job to counsel him on the best course of action?"

Spock stares at him in silence for a moment, then says, "Jim is likely of the opinion this is the most appropriate course of action for all involved."

Leonard opens his mouth and closes it again. "What are you saying?"

"Only that I have given some thought to exactly what perturbs you, Dr. McCoy. You seek to understand why Jim has no qualm accepting that which you perceive as impossible. The answer is, for him, being married to either you or me is a non-issue. Therefore he had no reason _not_ to proceed with the ceremony, or to exclude one of us over the other. As a result, Captain Kirk now has a highly exalted status among the Ordelians. Negotiations should proceed well."

The doctor flushes, accusing Spock, "Did you hear what you just said?"

"I have no issues with my hearing."

Leonard jerks forward, breaching Spock's personal space. "It is _not_ an everyday, normal thing to marry your First Officer and CMO for the sake of conducting business!"

"I would argue that in some cultures, marriages are established for precisely such a reason."

" _But that's not the kind of marriage I want!_ "

Leonard's yell has the effect of garnering the attention of the other occupants of the room. He sinks into his chair upon realizing this, wishing he had the option to disappear. He spies Jim standing beside two Ordelian pairs, frowning at him.

Spock releases a breath of air that isn't quite strong enough to be called a sigh and rises from his chair. "Doctor, please come with me."

Leonard doesn't need to be told twice. He has every reason to want to get out of this room.

To his surprise, Spock leads him back to their captain.

"Is something wrong, Bones?" Jim asks.

A part of McCoy insists that Jim ought to hear a piece of his mind regardless of the humiliation it would cause, but in the end he is unable to say anything. He feels stuck, not knowing how to extricate himself from this emotional quagmire without offending someone.

An Ordelian pair says, to Leonard's further embarrassment, "Please be not offended, Captain Kirk, but even among our kind it is common for spouses of newly formed unions to need reassurance."

Leonard closes his eyes and prays for intervention of any kind. He would even take Klingons. He is startled by Jim's laugh, and his eyes pop open when an arm slides around his back.

Jim is telling the Ordelians, "I take no offense, Ambassadors. I admit I... may have sprung this union on my companions without allowing time for them to adjust." His arm briefly tightens around McCoy's waist.

Leonard can't decide if that's a warning to play along or Jim's version of reassurance, as suggested by the ambassadors.

The Ordelians nod as one. "Then we see no need to begin negotiations right away. Please, take time with your spouses."

"What?" Leonard nearly squeaks.

"We insist, Captain Kirk and Spouses."

"That is very gracious of you," Spock replies. 

Jim smiles. "I can't ignore that. What do you say, gentlemen?" he directs the question to Spock and McCoy. "I believe there's incentive not to disappoint our guests."

Leonard squirms against Kirk's arm, but apparently the arm has been there all along to keep him in place. 

"Will it be convenient to reconvene in one solar day?" Spock asks the Ordelians.

The Ordelians, oddly enough, look to Kirk.

Jim lays his free hand against Spock's shoulderblade and projects a confidence that makes Leonard stare.

The ambassadors appear to come to a decision, for they say, "Yes, one solar day should be sufficient." They, along with the second pair, bow and move away to join another gathering of Ordelians chatting sociably among themselves.

Leonard pulls Kirk's arm off him and rounds on the man. "What do you think you're doing, Captain?"

"What it looks like. Taking my wayward spouse in hand before he causes an intergalactic incident."

Leonard leans toward him in agitation. "I am not your spouse, Jim!"

"Was it the proposal?" Jim teases. "Should I have gotten down on one knee?"

As Kirk steps back as though preparing to do exactly that, Leonard snatches at the fool's arm and wheels Jim backwards. "Spock," he hisses, hoping the three of them don't look like too much of a spectacle, "if you don't help me get out of here right this instant, I will murder our captain in plain view of everyone."

"Better do as he says, Spock."

"Hush, Jim! I don't want a word out of you unless it's an explanation."

Jim's tone turns serious. "You'll have your explanation, Bones."

Spock suggests, "It would be wise to have ensure some privacy for that conversation. Unless you prefer an audience?"

Leonard pauses, Jim along with him, and they turn around. The Ordelians, every one of them, are watching Kirk, Spock, and McCoy. Because they are so intent on the drama, so is Kirk's crew.

"What're they doing?" Leonard asks when the Ordelians raise their hands, palms outward.

"The Ordelians are blessing our union," Spock replies. "I suspect a triad is considered holy to their people."

Jim smiles. "Excellent."

All at once the playfulness in Kirk's eyes is replaced by a look of determination that Leonard recognizes too well. His grip on the man falters. "Jim?"

Jim slides a hand down McCoy's arm. "You know, Bones, I thought you would be the one to figure it out. You're very intuitive. Yet somehow it doesn't surprise me that Spock knows. I wonder... which of you will be my staunchest supporter?"

"Jim," Spock interjects, "as I mentioned, privacy would be optimal." He pauses. "And if you must know, I believe I was aware of our suitability as partners before either of you."

Leonard looks between them, slowly beginning to understand. "This marriage is _real?_ "

"That depends," says Spock.

"On your answer," Jim finishes.

"Oh lord," is McCoy's faint reply.

Jim lays an arm across the doctor's shoulders and steers him toward the exit. Spock takes the lead. As the door to the assembly room slides shut behind them, the Ordelians raise their voices in celebration of the most sacred of unions. Others applaud. It is without doubt a momentous day aboard the USS Enterprise.

 

_-Fini_


End file.
